NFGaming (TV channel)
NFGaming (shortened from "Nickelodeon Family Gaming") is an American television channel aimed mainly at the gaming community. The channel launched on July 16th, 2017. The channel is aimed at teens and young adults ages 13 and up and features programming based around gaming, as well as programming based off of videogames and gaming culture, in addition to a 3-hour Saturday morning block of action programming acquired from various sources. On the day of its launch, NFGaming premiered its first original series, NFGaming Morning Playthroughs. It was also announced that a Saturday-morning block of action programming, branded as "Action Zone", would air on the channel as well. Most NFGaming original series are produced by NFGaming Productions, with the exception of The Next Level, which is a co-production between YTV Alternative Productions and NickFamily Studios' main production unit. On July 18th, 2017, it was announced that a Canadian "NFGaming" block would launch on Cartoon Network XD on July 31st, 2017. Current programming Original Reality/Unscripted series *NFGaming Morning Playthroughs (July 16th, 2017 - present): NFGaming's morning show based around gamers playing through videogames. *Playing Games from Japan (July 18th, 2017 - present): A show featuring Jacksepticeye playing various videogames from Japan. The show began airing with a playthrough of Jewelpet: Kawaii Mahou no Fantasy. *Old-School Gaming (July 19th, 2017 - present): A show hosted by former G4 personality Adam Sessler that talks about how gaming was in the 1980s and 1990s. Acquired Reality/Unscripted series *Attack of the Show! *Electric Playground *G4tv.com *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) *Mod This! (2006 series only) *Proving Ground *Select (1999-2013 episodes only) *X-Play *Videogame Nation Game shows *Nick Arcade Scripted series *Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything *Level Up Primetime animation *Code Monkeys Other animated programming *Adventures of a Gamer (season one) *FusionFall *MegaMan NT Warrior *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? From Hasbro (Action Blast!) *Battle B-Daman *Beyblade *G.I. Joe: Renegades *Transformers: Animated Movies *Wreck-It Ralph Upcoming programming Original Unscripted *Konami Code Cheaters (starting July 24th, 2017): A show hosted by Arin Hanson that focuses on gamers that know Konami Codes from various games. *Reviews on the Run: America (starting July 25th, 2017): A United States adaptation of Reviews on the Run hosted by JonTron. *Fighting Underground (starting July 31st, 2017): 16 players for each game compete to be in the Fighting Underground Championships. Scripted *The Next Level (starting July 20th, 2017): The series focuses on gamers in a videogame world who are stuck on one level per episode and try to get past the level within the episode. Unlike the other NFGaming series, the series has a continuous plot involving the gamers getting stuck on every level they end up in. *Two Bros and a Nintendo DS (starting July 21st, 2017): The series experiences two best friends and a Nintendo DS that can transport them into the videogame world. Animated *Peridot's Let's Plays (TBA): An animated series featuring Peridot playing various videogames. Acquired Scripted *Aaron Stone Animated *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Tron: Uprising Saturday mornings (Action Zone) *Ben 10 *Justice League Unlimited *Sonic X *Static Shock *Sym-Bionic Titan *Teen Titans Anime series (Night of Anime) *Betterman *Colorful *Crest of the Stars *Dragon Warrior *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi *R.O.D the TV Schedule